


Arrowverse sapphics– a collection of oneshots

by ure_cute_jeans



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pre-Relationship, Sapphic, Sex, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Useless Lesbians, a lot of drinking, arrowverse, i'm basically walking advertisement for alcohol, idk - Freeform, ill add more tags as i add chapters, so much pining, the gays are at it again, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ure_cute_jeans/pseuds/ure_cute_jeans
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory lmao.A series of oneshots surrounding the Arrowverse sapphics!You can send requests on my tumblr:wlwstanaccountor leave a comment, tumblr requests get priority though.(The ship for each chapter is in the chapter name btw)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Sara Lance, Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Laurel Lance/Felicity Smoak, Nyssa al Ghul/Laurel Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Sanvers angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey stranger! This chapter takes place after crisis on earth-x. I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep going or end it wehre I did, so if you want to see a part 2 for this story please let me know because I have ideas!

Alex was making a mistake. As she stepped out of the elevator of her apartment, out onto the windy street, into a cab, her thoughts kept repeating "this is a mistake." She knew it was, her sister knew it was, hell even Sara– whom she knew nothing about (aside from her body)– knew it was a mistake. But even so, it was a mistake she had been waiting to make. Alex pulled out her phone to silence her racing thoughts, checking for any new messages. 

_Yesterday 1:43 am_

**_Me:_ ** _heyyy.,,, I missnyou n Im rlly sorry can we talk?))?_

 **_Maggie Sawyer:_ ** _Alex?? Are you drunk?_

 **_Me:_ ** _maybe$(;but mean it.!! I want to talk to you_

 **_Maggie Sawyer:_ ** _If you text me tomorrow- sober, I’m willing to talk._

Alex cringed onto herself as she read last night's texts. She really shouldn’t be allowed access to a phone when drunk. However, intoxication was no excuse for her actions this time. She could’ve texted Maggie, just to apologize, and leave it at that. Yet this morning: 

_Today 11:22 am_

**_Me_ ** _: Hi._

 **_Me:_ ** _I’m so sorry for last night, I was a little drunk._

 **_Maggie Sawyer_ ** _: I would’ve said more than “a little" drunk. But it’s ok, I get it._

 **_Me_ ** _: I did mean it though._

 **_Me_ ** _: I still have so much to say, and I would appreciate it if you would be willing to talk._

 **_Maggie Sawyer:_ ** _Nothing will change between us, Alex... you’ve made that pretty clear. But I’m free all day. Do you want to come over? I don't feel like being in crowds today._

And so that’s how Alex wound up in a cab at 1pm to go to her ex-fiances house. Her head was pounding, her eyes ached in protest of the harsh outside lighting, and the bumpy cab ride was definitely not ideal for her stomach, but she needed to do this. Maggie was right of course, nothing Alex had to say was going to change things between them. She wanted kids, she had always wanted kids, and she couldn't throw that away for a partner who didn't. And Maggie didn't want kids, it was selfish of Alex to ask Maggie to change that. Alex didn't know what she was going to say, there was nothing left that they needed to talk about. Still, Maggie had invited her _to her house._ It was hard for Alex not to get her hopes up.

Alex walked into the apartment building, opting to take the stairs as a futile attempt to calm her nerves. _You got this_ Alex repeated to herself as she knocked on the door in rapid taps.

The door flung open as Alex came to the conclusion that she did not, in fact, "got this." 

"Uh, hi…” Alex began, now face to face with Maggie who stood holding the door open. Alex's arms hung lamely by her side, unsure of what to do with them. “You look great.” 

“Not bad yourself.” Maggie offered a smile, gesturing for the other woman to step inside. “Anything to drink?” 

“I'm good for now, thank you.” 

Maggie's doorway opened to her living room, large windows welcomed in the light from the opposite end of the room, white walls and wooden floors reflected the sun creating a perception of warm summer morning, despite the chilly afternoon weather. Beautiful paintings hung off the walls, one of the paintings Alex recognized, as it used to hang in her own living room, painfully reminding her of the break up. The apartment had a light cinnamon scent. Sunlight glistened off the detective's face, making her face light up, she looked beautiful and a warm feeling passed over Alex; she noticed her head had stopped pounding relentlessly, and despite the bright light she felt her face relax.

Maggie walked them over to a modern brown-leather couch, a few feet in front of a black marble bar that led into the kitchen. The two women sat down and Alex was surprised to find the couch was much more comfortable than it looked. 

Maggie picked up the half-empty beer bottle she had placed on the glass table in front of the couch and took slow sips. Alex couldn't help but stare at her ex, missing the softness of Maggie's lips on her.

"So," the other woman began, placing her beer back on the table, "you wanted to talk?"

"Right yes..." the words lingered on Alex's tongue. She was so busy worrying about seeing Maggie again she hadn't thought of what to say. "I miss you-"

"Don't." Maggie warned, turning to face Alex

”Maggie please...”

"The was a reason we broke up. For fucks sake Alex, we called off a whole engagement! Missing each other can’t change that.” Her voice raised in volume, as her eyes dampened. “And I've been working so hard to move on from you, so please don't." 

“I-" Alex could feel her face flushing and her eyes threatening to water, she took a deep breath and tried to compose her thoughts. 

"Something happened last week, I thought I was going to die, I thought Kara was going to die- we're ok now-"she added at Maggie's concerned look, "and it got me thinking. I love you Maggie, I'm sorry I do, and I don't want to lose you." Alex took another breath, she didn't realize how true those words were until she spoke them. 

"Alex," the detective's voice had softened and her words were spoken between quivering breaths, "I'm genuinely sorry you had to go through that, but it doesn't change anything. You want kids, and that's beautiful, you'll be an amazing mother, and I can't ask you to give up on that. But I don't, I never have and I never will. There's no long-term for us. You know that."

Alex sighed defeatedly, tears now streaming down her face. Maggie was right, she knew this meeting would be useless since she first sent the text; but the chance to see Maggie again was all she had wanted since the latter moved out. And here she was in front of Alex, face soaked with tears, explaining why it was good they broke up, and all Alex could think about was kissing her. Maggie was during her fair share of staring, so Alex let her thoughts wander. She remembered they day Maggie moved out, how she clung to her pillow and cried for a good three hours afterward, she remembered the last time they kissed, and the first time. Her thoughts took her back to the feeling of Maggie's body against her own, lips crashing aggressively, the intoxicating scent of Maggie's shampoo as she used to bury her head on Alex's chest as they held each other. Maggie let out a small sob, pulling Alex away from her memories. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have texted you." Alex finally said after some seconds of the women sitting silently, tears streaming down both their faces. The redheaded woman wiped her damp face and lifted herself off the couch, turning to leave when a tentative hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Wait." Maggie whispered out.

"What?" 

"I mean," she cleared her throat, raising her voice "you came all this way… you may as well stay."

Alex could stop herself from grinning. Maggie's hand on her body, asking her stay, it just felt right. Maybe something good would come from texting her after all.

"I'll take that drink now, Sawyer."

Maggie dropped her hand from Alex's wrist, causing Alex to miss the warmth immediately, and disappeared behind the bar into the kitchen.

"Shots?" she called out to Alex.

"At 1 pm?" Alex responded laughing, "sure why not."

* * *

The two women drank, promising to hold off on the feelings talk. Maggie told Alex about her new life, and Alex did the same, recounting the events Barry's wedding causing surprised and worried gasps from Maggie as she told the story. 

Until they found themselves once again on the leather couch, leaning against each other, both with a wine glass in hand- the bottle perched in between them, giggling at nothing. Their thighs were touching, Alex had an arm over Maggie's shoulder nonchalantly, the women were intertwined in a way that felt so right, as if they were always meant to be together. 

"I'm glad you texted me." Maggie slurred in between laughs.

"Mm," Alex nodded, a feigned seriousness displayed on her face, "are you?"

Maggie placed herself on top of Alex's lap in response, taking both their wine glasses and setting them next to the long-forgotten beer bottle. Alex couldn't help but stare at Maggie's lips, now tinted and plump from the crying and drinking.

"Maggie, what are you doing?", she asked, keeping her stare locked on the other woman's lips.

"Kissing you." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Maggie leaned in, allowing Alex to take the next step, and she did. Their lips crashed, and _god_ Alex missed this. The kissing was slow and soft at first, filled with want, uncertainty, and "what if's". As their rhythm sped up the uncertainty was replaced with need.

"Do you have a room somewhere?" Alex asked trying to catch her breath. 

Maggie pulled her in for a quick kiss before getting up and extending her hand. "Follow me."


	2. Dinahsiren fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel has a nightmare and goes to Dinah's room.

Dinah suddenly jolted to, feeling another presence in her room. Her eyes immediately fluttered open preparing herself for a fight as they landed on the figure above her bed. She sighed letting her head fall back on the pillow, it was just Laurel. Wait, why was Laurel there!? Dinah sat up again, her mind running through every possible scenario of what could be wrong, her roommate never woke up in the middle of the night unless it was something serious. 

“Laurel?” She called out, looking at her alarm clock, “it’s 3am.” 

“Oh good you’re awake,” Laurel walked over and sat down on the bed next to Dinah. 

“Is everything ok?” 

“Um, yeah…” the blonde looked down at her lap, her hands fidgeting with the soft comforter on Dinah’s bed. How was she supposed to tell her roommate that she woke up on her couch in a cold sweat, Dinah’s tanned face cut up and bleeding ingrained in her brain from her dream, and all Laurel wanted to do was go make sure Dinah was okay. 

Being the Black Siren, Laurel had to teach herself to be a light sleeper in case of danger, but she rarely woke up because of dreams, she knew Dinah was aware of that and would be worried, and suddenly Laurel regret coming up to Dinah's room as tried to find the words to explain why she had woken up. 

The women had been dancing around an invisible line for a while now, Laurel would often find herself staring at Dinah and would occasionally catch the other doing the same. They would have dinner together and cuddle on the couch every night, and whenever Laurel got injured on their nights fighting crime Dinah would refuse to leave her side. The kids had noticed, it would be impossible not to, and loved to tease the two with constant “get a room” and “just date already” jokes, but Dinah and Laurel never talked about it. Laurel wasn’t good with feelings and she was terrified of what Dinah would say if she crossed that line, so whenever she found herself revealing too much of her real feelings she’d pull back. 

“Laurel?” Dinah tried again, softening her tone, “let me in, please.” 

“I- um, I had a nightmare.”

“Oh.” Dinah’s heart broke at how scared Laurel sounded. She knew the other woman had a hard life and her fair share of trauma, it would make sense this would manifest itself in the form of nightmares, but she had never known dreams to affect the blonde this much. Dinah wanted so badly to hold Laurel in her arms promising to keep her safe, but she didn’t want to scare the other away, so she simply extended her hand, letting Laurel take the next step to intertwine them. Dinah gave Laurel's hand a comforting squeeze. “What was it about?”

Laurel kept her eyes glued to Dinah’s bed as she felt her eyes watering up again. Dinah moved closer to Laurel, their legs grazing against each other, as she placed a hand under Laurel’s chin and gently moved her head to look at Dinah. Laurel swallowed hard at the contact and the look of absolute care and worry on Dinah’s face. 

“It was about you,” Laurel spoke as tears dripped over her cheeks slowly, “in my dream you were hurt, dying I think, and I was so scared. I just needed to make sure you were okay. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, I’m okay, it’s okay.” Dinah caressed her thumb over Laurel’s cheek wiping away her tears, causing the blonde to melt into her touch. “And please don’t apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for.” 

“I don’t want to scare you away.” Laurel averted her gaze.

Dinah tilted her chin up again so Laurel’s eyes met her own. “You could never scare me away, I’m not going anywhere, ok?”

“Ok.”

“Can I kiss you?” Dinah whispered. She had seen the way Laurel looked at her, the way Laurel would melt into her touch, she’d always come down to the bar when Dinah was performing and watch her, and how she’d only really smile when she was near Dinah. However, Dinah also noticed that every time she thought about telling Laurel how she felt, the latter would shut down, making any excuse to pull away and be alone, leaving Dinah so confused every time. Dinah figured Laurel didn’t reciprocate her feelings and just liked her company, but seeing Laurel crying silently on her bed because she was scared for Dinah, well she just wanted to make the blonde feel better the one way she knew how. 

Instead of replying Laurel leaned in and met Dinah’s lips. 

  
  


The kissing was slow and tender, Dinah pulled Laurel up onto her lap as they kissed and Laurel’s hands immediately tangled themselves in Dinah’s curls as Dinah’s found their way to caressing Laurel’s back. 

The two women finally pulled away for air, letting their foreheads rest against each other’s, as they sat on Dinah’s bed, Laurel on top of Dinah, both smiling like crazy. 

“I really like you, Laur” Dinah whispered “but I totally understand if you don’t feel the same, I just figured I’d tell you.” 

Laurel chuckled and kissed Dinah again. “I really like you too, D.” 

“Cool.” Dinah smiled, letting out a yawn as she turned to look at her clock “Let's go back to sleep, prettybird?” 

Laurel’s heart fluttered at the nickname but her smile dropped as she realized she had to separate from Dinah and go back to the couch downstairs. She propped herself to get off Dinah’s lap and leave when a soft hand on her back stopped her. 

“You could sleep here? That is if you want of course.” Dinah offered nervously. 

“I’d love to,” Laurel smiled, laying back down next to Dinah, a leg around her hips as the brunette wrapped her arms around Laurel’s torso. 

“Goodnight, D.” She mumbled into Dinah’s chest. 

“Goodnight, Laur.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please consider leaving kudos or commenting with feedback!  
> Once again, you can send ships/prompt requests on tumblr: [wlwstanaccount](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wlwstanaccountl)  
> or twitter: [daniwouldnever_](https://twitter.com/daniwouldnever_)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please consider leaving kudos or commenting with feedback! 
> 
> Once again, you can send ships/prompt requests on tumblr: [wlwstanaccount](https://wlwstanaccount.tumblr.com/)  
> or twitter: [daniwouldnever_](https://twitter.com/daniwouldnever_)


End file.
